Shht, n'aie pas peur petit frère
by PrettyAshe
Summary: Un navire abandonné au beau milieu de l'océan, faisant revivre un passé oublié. C'était sans compter sur l'équipage du Chapeau de paille que cette vieille légende aller renaître de ses cendres. Cette découverte cachait probablement des trésors d'une valeur inestimable. Mais à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut ! Je publie encore une fois une "petite" histoire sur la relation entre Zoro et Chopper ! Une amie me l'avait demandé il y a loooooooooongtemps, elle me fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'elle me demandait comment j'avançais xD et je vous raconte pas quand je lui répondais que j'étais toujours au même point 8D enfin bref ! Comme j'étais un peu trop inspiré j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour faciliter votre lecture ~ (vous avez vu ce que je fais pour vos beaux yeux~)**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à votre lecture :3**

* * *

Histoire effrayante sur un navire effrayant

Un navire était isolé au milieu de l'océan. Ca rappelait aux chapeaux de pailles l'histoire avec Brook et Thriller Bark. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'île bateau aux alentours. Il faisait nuit et les pirates étaient sur le pont quand ils avaient remarqué ce navire abandonné. Luffy avait voulu l'explorer mais Nami l'avait intercepté dans son action pour en parler plus amplement. Pour le capitaine c'était déjà décidé, il fallait y aller. Zoro voulait voir s'il n'y avait pas des ennemis de taille à l'affronter. Il mourrait d'envie de manier ses lames. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'essayer ses nouvelles techniques à l'île des hommes poissons.

Pour Ussop, c'était tout simplement hors de question. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Si ça se trouve, le navire était hanté. Des fantômes viendraient les posséder et ne les quitteraient plus jamais. C'était peut être ce qu'il était arrivé à l'équipage de ce bateau. Il avait été confronté à cette même situation ? Non. Pour le tireur d'élite, il était préférable de tracer leur route. Tout comme Chopper, il tremblait déjà de peur. Il s'était d'ailleurs réfugié dans les bras du bretteur. Bretteur qui le tenait avec le bras gauche, pendant qu'il soulevait un altère du droit. Les pirates décidèrent de tirer à la courte paille. Chacun tira à son tour et finalement, l'équipe qui allait explorer le navire était composé de Luffy -qui sautait déjà partout-, Robin -qui avait hâte de découvrir l'histoire de cet équipage-, puis Ussop et Chopper -qui s'étaient déjà cachés chacun de leurs côtés-.

\- Ca tombe toujours sur moi ! Se plaignit Ussop.

\- Aller ! Ca va être amusant, se réjouit le capitaine.

Chopper, bien décidé à ne pas bouger, s'accrochait désormais à une jambe de Zoro et pleura à chaudes larmes pendant qu'il continuait à soulever son altère. Finalement, les peureux n'avaient pas eu le choix et furent forcés par Luffy et Robin qui les avaient emmenés contre leur gré. Le renne ne quitta pas ses amis des yeux, il avait bien trop peur pour ça. Même si Ussop tremblait toujours, il avança avec les autres, plus assuré que le médecin de bord. Ils traversèrent rapidement le pont pour entrer dans ce qu'il semblait être la cabine du capitaine.

\- Regardez ! Fit Luffy que le groupe avait perdu le temps d'une minute.

Il était arrivé avec un squelette qu'il tendait juste devant Ussop. Ce dernier hurla de peur bien entendu, et se mit à courir dans toute la pièce pour fuir son capitaine qui ne cessait de tourner autour de lui, gesticulant sa trouvaille dans tous les sens. Chopper s'était déjà réfugié sous une table et les regarder courir.

\- Senchou-san où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Là-bas, répondit le capitaine en désignant une porte à gauche.

\- LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurla Ussop.

Luffy finit par s'arrêter et lança le squelette à travers la pièce qui tomba malencontreusement sur Chopper, qui pris de panique, essaya rapidement d'enlever le tas d'os. Il ne cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens et d'hurler pour finalement réussir à sortir de ce piège et rattraper ses amis.

\- Et bien Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Sourit Luffy.

\- Je me débarrassé du squelette que tu m'as jeté dessus !

\- Shishishi désolé !

Ils reprirent leu exploration, aussi tranquillement que possible en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le navire. Luffy jouait sans cesse avec ses nouveaux trésors. Tandis que ses compagnons essayaient de trouver la cause de la mort de ces pauvres malheureux. Comme désormais les chapeaux de pailles se trouvaient dans la cuisine du bateau, ils avaient eu le droit à une flopée de cadavres, déjà à l'état de squelettes. Robin en profita pour fouiller les lieux.

Elle voulait savoir la cause du décès. C'était impossible que tout un équipage ait péri en un simple claquement de doigt. Surtout, qu'en regardant plus amplement, elle remarqua qu'il restait assez de vivres pour tout le monde. Et un autre équipage n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Il n'y avait pas assez de dégâts et le navire paraissait toujours en état de marche. C'était illogique. Elle essayait d'avoir un raisonnement censé mais rien ne venait. Tout ça lui rappelait une vieille légende, qui au fond, n'avait jamais pu exister.

Luffy avait à nouveau quittait le champ de vision des trois chapeaux de pailles. Alors que Chopper et Ussop s'en inquiétaient, l'archéologue continuait ses recherches. Elle était bien la seule à fouiller cette pièce. Les deux peureux de l'équipage étaient recroquevillés dans un coin. Elle alla voir le renne, qui s'était caché sous une table ayant le regard fixé sur un cadavre. Elle le prit dans ses bras et alla s'installer dans la pièce d'à côté qui était le dortoir du navire. Elle s'installa au bord d'un lit et mit Chopper à côté d'elle. Ussop avait prit place par terre, en face de ses amis.

\- Robin… qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? S'inquiéta le médecin de bord.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ça me rappelle une vieille légende.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ussop, à la fois curieux et anxieux.

L'archéologue, confortablement installée, commença alors à raconter cette légende oubliée, dont personne ne voulait en connaître le dénouement. La lune l'éclairait parfaitement bien. Chaque

« _Il s'agissait d'un ancien commandant de la Marine qui avait trahi l'amiral pour devenir pirate. Apparemment la Marine avait caché la mort d'un Dragon Céleste et de sa famille, dans des circonstances étranges. Il n'était pas un véritable pirate à écumer les mers à la recherche d'or. Il s'était déclaré pirate juste pour la forme. »_

\- Dans des circonstances étranges ? S'interrogea Ussop en claquant des dents.

« _L'île entière avait été touchée, une île qui pourtant était prospère dans le temps, se retrouvait dans cet état lamentable. Ses hommes, bien qu'ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici, n'étaient pas prêt pour accoster sur cette terre. Plusieurs d'entre eux, une grande majorité, préféraient rester sur le navire. Seuls trois de l'équipage acceptèrent. Ils partirent alors en direction de la demeure des Dragons Célestes. Seulement sur le chemin, les pirates découvrirent des maisons détruites, dépouillées de leurs biens et aucun cadavre dans les parages._

 _Ce qui parut étrange au commandant qui avait eu vent du rapport établi sur cette affaire, et il se souvenait du nombre de victimes parfaitement. Il savait également que la Marine n'aurait pas risqué la vie de ses soldats en les envoyant sur cette île dont il ignorait absolument tout. Une maladie étrange qui avait dévasté tout un pays. Même les scientifiques n'étaient pas curieux à ce sujet, et ne voulait pas risquer leurs peaux pour quelques découvertes qui pourraient dépasser la logique. »_

\- T-tout un pays ? Demanda le renne.

\- Oui. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant, fit Robin en restant impassible.

« _Ils avancèrent prudemment, craignant d'être attaqués. Par qui ? Même eux l'ignorèrent. Et là, devant eux se dessinait le manoir des Dragons Céleste. Le capitaine ravala sa salive et finit par y pénétrer. Un de ses gars resta devant les portes pour monter la garde. L'idée de se séparer n'était même pas envisageable. Ils commencèrent par inspecter le rez-de-chaussée. Mais rien. Et pire encore. Tout était parfait. Chaque meuble était resté à sa place._

 _Ils avaient eu l'impression qu'ils avaient atterrit dans un autre monde. Tout leur semblait irréaliste. Ils allaient en perdre la tête. Ils se mirent alors à fouiller chaque recoin pour trouver la cause du décès, décès s'il avait eu lieu. A leur première impression, c'était comme si les Dragons Céleste étaient partis dès le début de l'épidémie. Mais s'agissait-il vraiment d'une épidémie ? C'était le diagnostic logique que la Marine avait eu. Et s'il était question de tout autre chose ?_

 _Une épidémie n'aurait pas fait disparaitre tous les cadavres. Surtout si personne ne s'était aventuré sur les lieux. Qui prendrait le risque de voyager dans ses eaux ? Un Log Pose ne reconnaissait même plus les champs magnétiques de cette île. Pour la trouver, le capitaine avait dû prendre une carte marine, et faire le trajet à l'ancienne. L'Eternal Pose ne servait plus à rien. Heureusement qu'il avait eu à sa disposition ceux des autres îles qui entouraient celle-ci. »_

\- M-minute, minute ! Paniqua Pipo. C'était p-pas une é-pi-pi-pi-pi-dé-mie ?

\- HEEEEE ?! M-même un Log Pose ne p-pouvait pas le trou-trouver ? S'affola Chopper.

« _Les pirates continuèrent leur exploration et montèrent à l'étage. Cependant, au même moment, celui qui montait la garde entendit des bruits. Main sur son arme, il s'approcha à pas de loup vers ce mys- »_

\- NE REPRENDS PAS L'HISTOIRE COMME CA ! Hurla Ussop à pleins poumons.

\- Désolé, rigola Robin. Mais je dirai rien, je termine mon histoire d'abord.

Toujours avec le sourire, l'archéologue regarda ses compagnons, qui finalement avec un regard échangé, décidèrent de ne plus l'interrompre.

« _Il s'approcha à pas de loup vers ce mystérieux bruit. Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit-là, et les étoiles brillaient de leurs éclats. Le pirate ne s'était pas rendit compte qu'il s'était autant éloigné du manoir. Alors qu'il avait l'impression de faire seulement dix pas, le voilà de retour au village. Il devait rentrer. Maintenant. A toute allure, il se précipita vers le manoir. Puis, un autre son vint à ses oreilles. Une voix. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et de nouveau à droite. Un cri retentit mais hélas, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. »_

 _Et il n'en resta plus que trois_

« _Les autres pirates étaient à présent au premier étage. Il n'y en avait que deux. Le capitaine décida alors de rejoindre le deuxième et de laisser ses hommes gérer celui-là. Les deux autres se séparèrent également. En fin de compte, ils avaient préféré ne pas s'éterniser. Ce lieu leur foutait la chair de poule. Un de ses hommes se trouvait dans la chambre qui semblait appartenir à une jeune adolescente. Il y trouva des bijoux d'une valeur inestimable. Mais il ne devait pas craquer. Ce n'était pas la raison de leur venue. Seulement ils étaient si beaux. Et personne n'allait venir les récupérer après tout._

 _Ils étaient là, sur la coiffeuse, étincelant et hypnotisant. Il craqua. Il se dépêcha de les mettre dans ses poches et se mit à fouiller le reste de la pièce. Il y avait probablement d'autres richesses qui ne demandaient qu'à être volées. Puis un grincement. Au début il crut qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Il n'en fit rien et continua son exploration. Puis il comprit très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami. C'était comme une aura qui vagabondait dans l'air. Il entendit le bruit du vent qui vint claquer les volets. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se répétant sans cesse qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais quand il se retourna, il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais que c'était bel et bien la réalité. »_

 _Et il n'en resta plus que deux_

 _« Le troisième se trouvait dans le bureau du père de famille. Il y avait tout un tas de document sur son bureau. Il inspecta de plus près et constata qu'il s'agissait des recherches. Il avait enquêté sur ce qu'il se passait sur son île ! Mais son écriture devenait de plus illisible. Il y décrivit sa santé, aussi bien mentale que physique. D'après lui, les premiers symptômes étaient une perte partielle de la mémoire. Il écrivit qu'il devait à chaque fois relire ce qu'il avait marqué dans son journal pour pouvoir continuer son enquête. Le deuxième symptôme était une perte de l'appétit._

 _Le sujet commençait à devenir maigre, vomissant à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se nourrir. Et le troisième était l'analphabétisme. A partir de là, il n'avait plus réussi à écrire. Alors que le pirate cherchait d'autres indices, il trouva des articles de journaux qui empiraient selon les jours, détaillant le nombre d'infectés, la porte qu'il jurait avoir laissé ouverte se retrouvait fermé quand il leva la tête. Surpris, il décida de voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses compagnons lui faisant une mauvaise blague. Il l'ouvrit mais rien. Quand il se retourna, un murmure parvint à ses oreilles, et la température de la pièce descendait rapidement. Quand il voulut sortir, il était déjà trop tard. »_

 _Et il n'en resta plus qu'un_

 _« Le capitaine se retrouvait dans la salle à coudre. Il y avait un tas de poupées qui décoraient la pièce. Des cadres ornaient les murs. Il s'y approcha et constata qu'il s'agissait de la famille des Dragons Céleste. Les parents, leur fille de seize ans et leur fils de sept ans. La mère était d'une élégance à en faire tomber plus d'un. Sa robe à dentelles était mauve, et si longue qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses pieds. Mais il n'était pas là pour admirer des photographies. Il inspecta les lieux et y trouva le journal de la mère. Elle n'avait pas décris les symptômes de cette mystérieuse maladie comme son mari mais parlait plutôt d'une malédiction. Elle avait écris son arrivé avec son mari sur ces terres._

 _Comment ils avaient fait pour faire revivre l'île et comment ils avaient finalement eu envie d'y restait, plutôt que de vivre sur leur île natale. Mais leurs premières nuits avaient été dures. Elle entendait à chaque fois des cris provenant du sous-sol. Chaque jour, elle avait des cauchemars et les détaillaient dans son carnet. Et puis un jour plus rien. Tout ça avait disparu. Elle y raconta également qu'un beau matin, elle avait voulu tout abandonner. Elle voulait prendre leur fortune cachée et partir de cet endroit maudit mais son mari avait ignoré sa crise et en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une folie passagère. Mais les jours qui suivirent, cette mystérieuse maladie apparut. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Et il le savait très bien. Mais à présent ils ne pouvaient plus partir. Le capitaine lut la dernière ligne et regarda dans le coffre où il trouva l'or que la femme avait laissé._

 _Il fouilla pour y trouver un quelconque indice mais rien. Puis tout d'un coup, l'air devenait asphyxiant. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le spectre de l'épouse du Dragon Céleste. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir et prit les jambes à son cou. Il courut dans les escaliers, criant le nom de ses compagnons mais aucune réponse. Il ne faiblit pas et sortit de ce manoir, la femme à ses trousses. Il trébucha dans l'escalier, le spectre en profita pour attraper sa cheville. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, il dégaina son katana et attaqua le spectre avec. Certes, ça allait la traverser mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et là. Surprise. Le katana s'enfonça dans sa chair. Elle lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui et retira l'arme de son corps. Mais le capitaine en avait profité pour prendre la fuite et se trouvait à l'extérieur du manoir._

 _Il continua jusqu'à son navire. Elle ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle était bloquée dans sa propre demeure. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leur route. Il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler, il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Hélas, sur le chemin du retour, au bout milieu de la nuit, la femme avait réapparu et tua chaque membre de l'équipage. Quand elle se retrouva en face du capitaine, qui tenait fermement son katana, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, posa sa main blanche et maigre sur sa joue puis dit… »_

\- Je vous ai retrouvés !

Chopper et Ussop hurlèrent de peur quand il vit une ombre sur le sol. Cette ombre portait une longue robe et ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour détaler comme des lapins pour trouver une cachette. Robin les regardèrent partir alors que l'ombre avança vers elle.

\- Senchou-san qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

En effet, Luffy avait retrouvé la robe de la fameuse morte et avait décidé de l'enfiler pour voir si ça lui allait bien. Il rigola quand il vit son amie le contempler avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Y'a rien d'autre sur le navire j'ai fouillé partout. Mais j'ai trouvé ça je le garde ! Chopper, Ussop on s'en va ! Avertit le brun.

Toujours en robe, Luffy quitta le navire en compagnie de son archéologue. Brook et Nami leur demandèrent ce qu'ils s'étaient passés, et s'interrogèrent sur la tenue de leur idiot de capitaine. Robin fit un rapide résumé et avertit qu'ils avaient perdus Chopper et Ussop mais qu'ils les avaient prévenus de leur départ. Tous reprirent leur activité habituelle. Sur le bateau hanté, Pipo, décidé de ne pas finir ses jours ici, prit son courage entre ses mains et quitta le navire lentement. Il marcha sur ses pointes, se méfiant de chaque bruit. Il entendit comme quelque chose qui venait de tomber par terre. Il hurla et finit par courir pour retourner sur le Sunny. Il avait sauté sur Robin dès qu'il l'avait vu, pleura à chaudes larmes.

\- POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS LAISSER DERRIERE ?

\- Tu avais l'air de t'amuser, sourit Robin.

\- Jgethethethe nkiykyggeede m'amgetghetuhhtsturtgrahetdsit pkuiyhghas ! (Je ne m'amusais pas !)

Pendant que le tireur d'élite se remettait de ses émotions, Sanji avait préparé le dîner et pouvait à présent le servir. Les chapeaux de pailles se rendirent à la cuisine, dont un qui avait l'eau à la bouche. Quand Zoro arriva, parce que, oui il avait fait la sieste et n'avait pas entendu ce _saleté de sourcil en vrille_ l'appelait pour le repas. Mais heureusement, Luffy n'avait pas encore tout mangé.

\- Où est Chopper ? Demanda le vert.

\- Il doit être dans l'infirmerie. Il est bien rentré avec vous ? Enchaîna Ussop en regardant Luffy et Robin.

\- Non il a couru avec toi dès que vous m'avez vu. Répondit le capitaine.

\- C'ETAIT TOI ?!

Et le repas tourna vite en catastrophe quand Pipo sauta sur Luffy pour l'étrangler. Il avait fait voler plusieurs assiettes qui avaient atterrit par terre, déclencha la colère de Sanji, qui s'ajouta à la bagarre. L'épéiste sortit de la pièce avant de se montre des dégâts collatéraux. La rousse le suivit.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Le chercher.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réconfort d'avoir un grand frère

Sans un mot de plus, le vert rejoignit l'autre navire. Il fouilla toutes les salles possibles mais une boule de poils comme Chopper pouvait se cacher très facilement. Et lui se perdait très facilement. Oui, oui. Même sur un navire, son mauvais sens de l'orientation n'échappait pas à la règle ! Il l'appela à multiples reprises mais rien. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il remarqua le chapeau du renne sur le sol. Il avait dû le perdre pendant qu'il fuyait leur idiot de capitaine.

Il rentra dans la cabine du capitaine et constata que… Qu'il était déjà passé par là. Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Il continua sa ronde et finit encore dans cette pièce. Énervé, il donna un coup de pied au bureau, qu'il envoya voler contre le mur. Et là, il le vit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses petites pattes sur ses oreilles, et tout tremblant. Il posa délicatement son chapeau sur sa tête. Chopper se tourna lentement, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Zoro. Les larmes aux yeux, il sauta dans ses bras, ne pouvant pas cacher sa joie.

\- Tu es venu me chercher !

\- Évidemment.

Le second prit le renne dans ses bras et rentra au Sunny. Chopper n'avait pas la force de rejoindre ses compagnons après ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si Zoro l'avait rassuré en disant que cette légende n'était pas réelle et que c'était Luffy qui leur avait fait peur, le médecin de bord était encore trop effrayé et voulait rester auprès du vert. Ce dernier l'emmena au dortoir et resta au près de lui le temps qu'il s'endorme. Chopper avait insisté pour lui raconter une histoire.

Roronoa avait longuement hésité mais finalement il avait décidé de le faire. Mais il n'allait pas lui raconter une histoire. Il avait pris un manuel du médecin et le lui lisait. Même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien, il continua sa lecture au grand bonheur du renne. Finalement ce dernier réussit à s'endormir. Tant bien que mal. Zoro avait cru qu'il devait lui lire tout le bouquin pour l'endormir. Les autres chapeaux de pailles étaient encore dans la cuisine, bien décidés à ne pas aller se coucher. Le vert s'était contenté de piquer une assiette et retourna dans la tour d'observation et continua son entrainement. Alors qu'il soulevait des haltères, il sentait comme un contrepoids. C'était Chopper qui s'était accroché à son bras droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai peur…

Zoro posa ses haltères et regarda le renne toujours accroché à lui. Ce dernier était décidé à ne pas descendre de là. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait constamment besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il était fort et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses compagnons, mais les histoires d'horreur était son point faible. Tout ce qui n'était pas réel lui faisait peur. Il pouvait très facilement se battre contre quelqu'un qui l'avait devant lui, quelqu'un qui existait. Mais les fantômes c'était hors de question. Il regarda le vert qui continuait de soulever ses haltères avec son bras disponible. Puis le renne finit par lâcher, et tomber en douceur sur le sol grâce à Zoro qui l'avait immédiatement attraper pour le poser. Chopper avait l'habitude de faire ça avec lui, il adorait faire ça. Il regarda le reste de la pièce et constata que le vert n'avait pas touché à son repas.

\- Mais t'as rien mangé !

\- Je mangerai après mon entrainement.

\- Non maintenant !

Chopper essaya d'attraper les haltères du sabreur mais sans succès. Finalement, il prit sa forme de _Heavy Point_ pour les récupérer et les déposa plus loin. Avec cette forme, ça lui permettait de se faire obéir. Il s'agissait du médecin de bord après tout, il se devait de prendre soin de son équipage ! Il prit l'assiette et obligea le bretteur à s'assoir. Malgré les protestations de son camarade, le renne lui donna à manger de force. Zoro le fixa du regard.

\- Q-quoi ? Un médecin doit s'occuper de la santé de ses patients !

\- Hm. Je préfère ta vraie forme.

Le renne sourit et retrouva sa forme initiale d'un claquement de doigt. Ses yeux étaient émerveillés et son sourire refusait de s'effacer. Il se sentait protégé auprès de Zoro, c'était son grand frère à lui et personne ne pouvait lui prendre. C'était comme ça. Point final. Mais même s'il s'agissait du petit frère, il restait le médecin de bord, et le vert se laissa faire pendant qu'il lui donnait à manger. Et puis avec un aîné pareil, il fallait bien prendre soin de lui et l'éloigner quelques fois de son entraînement. En fin de compte, on se demandait bien qui s'occupait de l'autre. C'était un mélange des deux.

Depuis le début, et ça le restera. Après le repas, Chopper s'était calé dans les bras de Zoro et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, en prenant soin d'éviter le sujet du navire hanté. Le renne riait quand il entendit les histoires des nombreuses altercations entre l'épéiste et le cuistot. En définitive, ils se disputaient plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

A force de discuter, Chopper crut qu'il allait réussir à s'endormir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, attendant que le sommeil l'emporte, il entendit du bruit venant du pont. Tout comme Zoro. Ces deux là se levèrent et furent surpris de voir Luffy et Ussop quittaient la cuisine. Le chapeau de paille continuait de faire peur à ce cher sniper en portant une nouvelle fois la tenue du _fantôme_ de l'histoire de Robin. Le bretteur eut soudainement une idée. Il prit Chopper dans ses bras et descendit rejoindre son capitaine. Ussop, agaçant par le comportement puéril de Luffy, courut rejoindre la cuisine quand Zoro avait détourné l'attention du chapeau de paille.

\- Joli déguisement capitaine.

Le renne ne voulait pas revoir cette vision cauchemardesque de l'esprit qui hanté le navire abandonné. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Luffy, il ne voulait tout simplement par revivre la peur de tout à l'heure. Il cacha son visage contre le torse musclé du bretteur.

\- Ca vous dit une petite blague ?

Luffy se pencha sur le côté, Chopper releva la tête, tous deux curieux des paroles du vert qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. En effet, ce dernier expliqua qu'il voulait faire une petite farce à l'équipage. Pour voir leur réaction si c'était eux qui s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Le renne avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire pour déguiser Zoro. Le capitaine avait une mission bien particulière le temps que les deux autres se préparaient. Le brun, toujours déguisé, retourna dans la cuisine en agitant les bras et en beuglant des « BOUUUH », dans le but de les effrayer. Volontairement cette fois ci. Mais ce n'était pas trop ça.

\- Même pas peur ! Fit Ussop fièrement.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me faire peur avec ses vieilles histoires de fantômes Luffy. Renchérit Nami.

\- C'est pas juste… Robin tu nous racontes l'histoire ? Y'a que Ussop et Chopper qui l'ont entendu…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre à nouveau !

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à sortir. Personne ne t'y oblige. Intervint Sanji. Robin d'amour je suis scotché à tes lèvres !

L'archéologue reprit à nouveau son histoire, malgré les supplices d'Ussop. Pendant ce temps, Chopper était à l'infirmerie avec Zoro. Après avoir écouté et mémorisé chaque mot du récit de la brune, il avait décidé d'aider le bretteur pour son déguisement et lui avait proposé de prendre l'apparence du capitaine du navire fantôme. Le vert avait dû retourner là bas pour lui prendre ce qu'il lui fallait. Le médecin de bord, forcé de l'accompagner pour qu'il retrouve son chemin, était néanmoins accroché à son grand frère. Quand ils avaient tous ce qu'il leur fallait, ils s'isolèrent à nouveau pour se préparer. Zoro allait terroriser tout le monde. Ou presque.

Le renne maquillait le vert pour être un spectre parfait. Il ne cessait de sourire quand il s'imaginait la tête de ses camarades quand ils auront eut la peur de leur vie, et ainsi ils pourraient comprendre ce que le petit animal a vécu. Une fois terminé, il admira le chef d'œuvre. C'est sûr. Ça allait être un succès. Surtout s'il s'agit de Zoro. Mais le sourire de Chopper s'effaça. Il devait devenir un grand pirate, et un grand médecin, mais il avait été effrayé par une chose aussi stupide que des fantômes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'épéiste.

\- Je… Je me suis durement entraîné durant ces deux dernières années et pourtant j'ai eu peur d'une ombre…

\- Robin t'as raconté une histoire d'horreur juste avant. C'est normal d'avoir peur.

\- Toi t'aurais eu peur ?

\- Non.

\- Oh.

Chopper baissa la tête, honteux. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas peur de ce genre d'histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants avant de se coucher. C'était Zoro. Chasseur de pirate par défaut, qui avait finalement rejoint un équipage de pirate. Il voulait devenir l'épéiste le plus fort des océans en battant le célèbre Œil De Faucon. Sa question était stupide. Il se sentait stupide. Quand il vit des pieds dans son angle de vue, ses yeux les suivirent. Le bretteur partait. Il était grand temps de faire cette petite farce.

\- Mais moi je suis plus vieux.

Le médecin de bord fut surpris de l'entendre parler. Il ne répondit pas, attendant une suite. Ce dernier se retourna, s'accroupit devant lui, et lui tapota la tête.

\- T'es encore qu'une petite boule de poils. En grandissant tu n'auras plus peur de rien. Je m'en assurai.

Le renne crut fondre en larmes. Il était tellement rassuré par les paroles du vert, et même s'il savait qu'ils étaient proches comme des frères, avoir des moments comme celui-ci lui faisait toujours plaisir. Il crut même apercevoir un sourire en coin de la part de l'épéiste. Ils sortirent tous deux de l'infirmerie et attendirent patiemment dans la porte de la cuisine. Ils voulaient que Robin termine son histoire avant de mettre leur plan en marche. Chopper sautilla tellement qu'il était excité. L'archéologue avait bientôt fini. En effet, elle était au moment où le capitaine avait quitté l'île, sans ses hommes, mis à part ceux qui étaient restés sur le navire. Ussop frima à la fin en affirma qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur. Zoro fit un signe de tête au médecin pour donner le départ. Ce dernier prit une grande respiration et rentra dans la cuisine, tout agité.

\- Un f-f-f-fantôme ! Paniqua le petit renne.

\- Mais non Chopper, les fantômes n'existent pas, c'était Luffy qui nous a fait peur tout à l'heure, voyons tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Renchérit Pipo.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as PAS eu peur, toi. Continua Nami.

Alors que la navigatrice frappa Ussop pour avoir voulu frimer, Chopper sauta dans les bras de Robin, tout tremblant. Sanji, qui faisait la vaisselle, était néanmoins inquiet par l'état de leur médecin de bord. Franky était encore en train de pleurer touché par cette histoire, et aussi trop émotive. La rouquine était d'ailleurs de l'engueuler tout en massacrant le tireur d'élite en même temps. Luffy, assez perdu, ria de plus belle.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec Zoro ? Demanda le capitaine.

Un peu déstabilisé, Chopper ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était assez choqué du comportement du brun, de cette initiative si soudaine et si parfaite. Malgré le temps d'attente de sa réponse, qui fut plus lente qu'il aurait espéré, le plan était toujours en marche. Et elle était assez naturelle au fond. Il fit mine de reprendre son calme pour parler normalement.

\- S-si mais quand j'ai vu le f-fantôme, j'ai essayé de le réveiller mais…

\- Il a le sommeil profond ce satané cactus. Compris le cuistot.

Le renne partit des bras de Robin pour courir vers Ussop. Il bondit vers lui et pleura dans ses bras après avoir tourné plusieurs fois sur place. Pipo le laissa tomber sur une chaise en douceur et se retrouva alors dos à la porte. Il continua de faire le beau sous les regards noirs de Nami.

\- L'histoire de Robin n'est pas vraie, pas de quoi s'affoler. C'était Luffy qui était déguisé en femme tout à l'heure. Expliqua Ussop.

\- C-c'est le c-capitaine que j-j'ai vu…

Zoro fit enfin son apparition. La porte s'ouvrit d'abord tout doucement, ne dévoilant aucune présence pour le moment.

\- IL EST LA ! Cria Chopper.

Avec la nuit déjà bien tombée, il était difficile de voir quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ussop se tourna d'une extrême lenteur vers _l'apparition_ et prit ses jambes à son cou par la porte de derrière quand il avait vu une silhouette qui correspondaient parfaitement à un capitaine pirate. Nami et Brook le rejoignirent tout de suite après. C'en était trop. Surtout pour le petit renne. Ce dernier explosa de rire, rapidement suivi par Zoro qui s'était avancé dans la lumière et avait veillé à fermer la porte derrière lui. Luffy et Robin rigolèrent avec eux, Sanji était fou de rage et Franky pleurait toujours. Au fond, Luffy n'avait pas cessé de rire. Pas sûr qu'il venait de réaliser.

\- Tu as fait peur à ma Nami chérie, _enfoiré de marimo_ !

\- J'y peux rien si elle a peur des fantômes, _Ero-cook_ !

Avant que les deux pirates aient le temps de partir dans une querelle interminable qui allait se transformer en bagarre, Chopper s'interposa en prenant l'apparence de _Heavy Point_ afin de les arrêter. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les coups de ces deux garnements. Heureusement pour le petit renne, ils furent très vite lassés de la situation. Le blondinet sortit de la cuisine, voulant absolument consoler sa tendre Nami. Zoro tapota la tête du médecin, qui reprit alors sa forme initiale avant d'atterrir dans les bras du vert.

\- Assez joué au lit maintenant.

\- Toi aussi tu as été touché par cette histoire ? Fit Franky à Zoro.

Le bleu avait posé cette question par rapport à accoutrement de Roronoa. Il pensait qu'il lui rendait hommage. Mais le bretteur resta de marbre face à cette question. Il continua de fixer le charpentier, cherchant désespérément une raison à tout ça, mais après tout il n'y en avait pas. Franky était comme ça, et ce n'était pas demain qu'il allait changer.

\- Non.

\- AAAH LE FANTÔME DU CAPITAINE PIRATE ! Hurla le chapeau de paille.

\- MAIS LUFFY C'EST MOI T'AS DÉJÀ OUBLIÉ ?!

Alors que l'épéiste essayait désespérément d'expliquer la situation à son abruti du capitaine, qui était à l'Ouest total, le renne avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. Quand il le remarqua, il se rendit alors dans l'observatoire, en passant prendre un coussin et une couverture sur le lit du médecin. Il le coucha sur le banc, et reprit son entraînement. Chopper pouvait enfin dormir tranquillement sans se soucier de fantômes qui pourraient venir l'attaquer. Tant qu'il était avec Roronoa il n'aurait pas peur. Tant qu'il était avec lui, il se sentirait en sécurité. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Luffy à présent. Il comprenait ce que ça faisait d'avoir un grand frère.

* * *

 **Voilààà j'ai enfin terminé ce OS, qui finalement c'est un TS... il était beaucoup plus long que prévu xDD j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu toute fois parce que personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire tout ça xDD et j'adoooooore la relation de Zoro et Chopper ils sont tellement choux vous trouvez pas ? ** maintenant que j'ai terminé cette demande je dois m'occuper des 248646876438967386 autres OS qu'une certaine personne m'a demandé... xDDD Heureusement les vacances sont fait pour ça 8DD j'avoue avoir corriger en vitesse pour le publier rapidement sinon c'était la mort assurée à force de reporter ce OS xDD donc je corrigerai plus amplement quand... ben quand j'aurai le temps j'ai envie de dire ! Sur ce byebye :3  
**

 **Donc maintenant ma tendre amie va pouvoir commencer K Project comme promis... N'EST-CE PAS 8DD ?**


End file.
